Myself
by TheDeathOfTheGoddess
Summary: Tris is a vampire who was abused when she was human. Tris 20 year later when she only 16 fall in love with Four. will he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it Lyn. So, I'm going to try writing two story at once. There will be an update every other day. For my FourTris high school and now this. So, to the story -Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VR work**

 **Tris POV**

Mine name is Tris Rose Prior but now my last name is Wu. I'm 16 but been that for a Very long time. I live My family Max, Tori, Will, Zeke, Uri, and me. Me and Tori are the only girls in the family. We are all adopted by Max and Tori. You see we are Vampire, but somehow my brother still have Girlfriends. Their Girls know and after a while they got used to it, so they are over a lot. Their girlfriends are Chris (Will Girlfriend), Shauna is Zeke's, and Mar is Uri's. I'm alone and been for 20 years. You see when I was 10 my "father" as he like to call himself beat me. My mom died try to give birth to my baby brother. But they both died, leaving me with him. For some odd reason, he blamed me. So, when I turn 12 I had enough and fought back but it made it worse. He beat me so bad I felt close to death and I was. He throws me outside on the street where I almost bleed out. That was till Tori smelled my blood and bit me. She saved me that night. I'm friends with my brother's girlfriend who always try and hook me up. They know am a vampire but chose to still set me up. I've gotten use to their human smell but other is till hard. In fact, when go to school it takes all my will power not to drink someone's blood. Zeke's friend is going to be joining the school soon. I guess I should also tell you what we can do. Zeke is super strong, Will can go invisible, Uri can run super-fast, Max is Super strong and super-fast. Tori can do all three. So can I but I also can read minds. But we can all fly and climb, we also all have some strong and fast in us. But we are not like the Twilight movies we can go out in the sun. But if it too long you will start fulling light headed or sick.

"TRIS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOU MISS OUT ON THE NEXT HUNT" Zeke yells at the steps

"Zeke, we both know it not smart to leave me out of a hunt. Even if you did I would just hunt by myself." I yell back

"Whatever, we have 10 minutes to get to school. So, hurry you butt up" he say but I know he thinking something _"or more like 10 minutes till we meet the girls"_

"Zeke I Heard that, you go you know I'll still bet you" I tell him, I'm already ready I just wanted a challenge.

"Fine race you, I take car with the other you ran." He says and with that they are out the door. I give them a 5 minutes' head start and started to ran. I made it to school in a minute so I walk over to the girls and start talking, 2 minute later they pull in

"Again Tris, I swear one of these days we will bet you." Uri says and Will just nods

"Uri, you may be my Boyfriend but you're not very smart if you can beat Tris. Plus, if she is running you done for. I mean how long did you give them Tris?" Mar asks

"5 minutes. Also, who's the boy staring at me in awe. With the blue eyes and hair that would make any guy jealous." I ask and Zeke pulls the guy over

"First, Tris you got to learn to not speak so loud when doing that. But a least I told him." I roll my eyes "Second Tris meet Four, Four meet the one and only Tris." Zeke says

"Hi, nice to meet you" I say, he doesn't response just looked annoyed, but when I'm not trying his thought slip in " _I would say hi, but I'm to shock about pretty you are."_

"Zeke, is he a vampire. It like he drifted into my head, and Four that a lie." I say

"No, come on we need to get to class." Zeke says

 **-AFTER SCHOOL-**

"PARTY AT MY PLACE!" Uri yells to the whole school

"Dude, you can't do that." Will says

"Yeah come on I need a hunt. I've had to smell and hear heart beats all day." I'm agree with Will on this

"Come on it a party, when the last one we had one. Plus, we just want yesterday we can go a day."

"DUDE! I haven't gone for 3 days. To be truthful next heart beat I hear that instead a friend will be food." I say

"And why that Miss Trissy?" Zeke teases

"Cause Mr. Stupid I've been hanging out with your Girlfriends who won't take no for an answer. So, if I can't stop myself don't blame me for you not changing the hunting time so I can drink as well. I'm already feel not like myself, so you can still have your party, IF we still hunt tonight." I responded and the girls and Four come over.

"Hey what up?" Mar asks

"Why does Tris look ready to kill someone?" Four asks

"That cause I am, I need a haunt and these Idiots wanted a party instead of a sister" I'm really thirsty and all these humans aren't helping.

"Girls have you been hanging out with Tris for the best three days?" Will asks

"Yeah, why?" Chris has the most funny face on I've ever seen

"I told you" I start dancing now "Now can we hunt, I'm surviving here"

"Girls what we told you about that. Tris hasn't hunted for 3 days, 1 day is fine but anymore and either she gets hurt or someone else could." Uri has the most serious face ever that rare.

"Sorry Tris, we forgot." They go to hug me but I back away

"I wouldn't do that, I'm thirsty and I don't want to hurt you" I warn them and they back away "Now can we hunt? I'm in the mood for some deer." They nod and we tell the group good bye and start the hunt

 **-to after the hunt-**

"WE'RE HERE" I yell in the house. I look bad, my clothing and face has blood on it. The Girl and Four come out of the Kitchen.

"THANK THE LORD! These girls won't stop bugging me on a subject that Zeke has been bugging me on. Do you people like plan this?" Four looks annoyed

"We can't really thank the Lord, you people may be going to Heaven. But some of us have been sentence to Hell so thank him for us would ya" Uri jokes

"The rest of you get ready, I have to set up a party for these losers and still get change in a half an hour." I say kicking them out to get ready.

"I can help if you want." Four seem nice so why not

"Ok then, Four can you start setting up the kitchen with beer and food. Then go get ready." He nods and we start I run around the house at super speed doing stuff for the party for about 15 minutes then go in the kitchen and see Four still working

"So, you really not afraid of us?" I ask he while he working. He shirt goes tight to his body showing the hot muscles he has. Did I really just say that, I can't feel this.

"Na, but I have a question though, Zeke told me how old the rest of them are but not you. How come?"

"When I was, human things happened that I don't want people to know about. So, you tell anyone your dead. I'm 32 years old but have grown to only 16 in the 20 years I was vampire. But people are look for the 32-year-old not 16 so I don't think they will find me." I tell him

"Tris, I know you're at lot older than me but will you go on a date with me."

"sure, I better go upstairs and get ready. Don't want people see me like I killed someone. But here my number text me the time." With that I walk upstairs to get ready

 **MAHHHHH….Love you all - lynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how you been? Good, ok so this chapter will be introducing Lynn and Al. Just with Nicknames. Also I have gotten the names from a story called Beauty Of Dauntless. It really good and I liked the names so I stole them. SORRY -Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned the books, the coolest people would have died? No they won't and Uri would be my boyfriend but that didn't happen soooo…. NOT OWNER/NOT VR**

 **Last time**

"sure, I better go upstairs and get ready. Don't want people see me like I killed someone. But here my number text me the time." With that I walk upstairs to get ready

 **Tris POV**

About 5 minutes later I'm dressed in a white crop top, jeans, a leather jacket, and my boots. Its only been 5 minutes and the party has started and I start wondering till I hear a though drift in. _Really Lady Assface you get a drink instead of find tris."_

OMFG I didn't just hear Lady Assface….YEAH! that mean the best vampire friends are here. Lord Dipshit and Lady Assface. Really just Lynn and Al. Lynn is 40 but only 17, she has everything I have but instead of reading minds she can read and comment. Al is also 40 and just really fast and reads minds. Then I see them by the drink table and ran over.

"LORD DIPSHIT! LADY ASSFACE!" I hug them tight "I though you weren't getting back till next month?"

"Well someone got in a fight with their boyfriend and need to be cheer up." Lynn tells me ( **AN: Al is Gay** )

"Thanks, Assface. You had to tell her, anyway, how are you? Any boyfriends?" AL asks I deadpan and I can tell Lynn is try to read my mind

"No, no one. Al you were gone for 1 year with Lynn. You really think anyone at our wimpy school would be brave enough to ask me? I'm the Badass Tris and anyway if they did I would most likely say no." I tell them and Lynn chuckles. I just don't want to tell anyone about me going on a date with four

"Girl have you gotten better at blocking us out? And where your drink" Lynn asks

"I don't know I haven't had anyone to practice with, only get on my brother's nerves. I have gotten faster though. But I just got down here so I need a Beer." I tell them walking over to the cooler taking one. "Anyway how wa-" I was cut off by Zeke

"ANYONE WHOS IS NOT TRIS, WILL, URI, FOUR, MAL, SHAUNA, CHRIS, OR ANYOTHER OF TRIS'S FRIENDS PLEASE LEAVE." Zeke yells and they leave but the group, Lynn, and Al. with that we ran down to the basement and everyone one stares but my brothers

"Hey guys meet Lynn and Al, Lynn and Al meet. Shauna, Chris, Mal, and Four. You know the stupid heads and smarty" I introduce them point to each one and there a row of hi and heys. Then Al points at Chris

"Chris right?" she nods "I LOVE YOUR SHOES! Where did you get them at" With that they start a conversation till Will interrupts

"Who's going first?" Will asks and I cringe

"I WILL" Zeke and Uri yell at the same time. They start fighting for a good 5 minutes.

"Tris you pick out of your cool brothers who goes first" Uri asks

"Well let see, Will your cool but too good with pranks, Zeke also cool but too revenge like with prank" Uri lights up at this "Uri I love you brother. But any time you go first I get pick and I'm too lazy to move and don't feel like a truth so I'm going with neither. Al here gets to go cause he thinking so loud people in Mexico could hear him. Otherwise known as stop thinking so loud it no wonder Lynn hasn't hurt you yet it so loud." I was going to go on but was interrupted by Four

"Wait, Al and Lynn are vampires as well" I nod and Al goes

"Mal, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Al evil Grins

"You seem like a nice girl…hmmmm, I dare you to go outside and first boy you see, you have to kiss." Al says Uri turns red and Mal looks at him and walks outside. She come back 5 minutes later with a smirk and a grinning Uri

"What you do to burst Uri ego through the roof? He has enough as it is." I ask them

"You see Al here didn't say I had to kiss the guy on the lips. It was an old guy who had to cross the street so I help he and give him a kiss on the cheek. Uri just happy it wasn't someone he didn't have to beat up. Now Chris Truth or Dare." Mal says

"truth" Chris says

"PANSYCAKE" Uri yells and Four looks confused

"What doe-" Four starts

"Don't start Four or you can forget about what I agreed on. Uri will go full out crazy and I don't need it." I tell him he shuts up and Al and Lynn shot me a look. I can hear Lynn in the back of my head _did you really agree to a date_

"Anyway, Chris rate the boys in here from 1 to 10. Ten be the hottest 1 being ugly"

"Will 10, Four 9, Zeke 7, Uri 7, Al 8" Chris say and Will got the biggest grin "Zeke, I dare you to let Tris Prank you any time she wants for the next week" Zeke goes pale while I plot pranks

"A-any time" he asks but doesn't take his shirt off just nods he'll do it.

"What so bad Tris's pranks that you are scared Zeke" Four asks and I evil Grin

"Would you like to find out number boy? I mean there more than a chance you're staying here tonight." He just shrugs

"Oh boy you don't know what you just got yourself into boy" Al says I grin and Zeke starts

"Tris I know that evil mind of yours is in force just go easy on me please. Now Four T or D"

"Dare, and please Tris can't be that bad." Four says and I can just think of how many pranks he will be had on him.

"Well four that is your death and you have to let Tris sit on your lap and kiss her for 1 minutes" Zeke says and Four look at me for approve I just get up and sit on his lap and he kiss me. The kiss is sweet and slow and go one till we have a pillow throw at our heads by Uri.

"You guys were supposed to stop 2 minutes ago" Zeke says Grin from ear to ear, I blush a throw the pillow at him. Looks like Four blushing to.

"Shauna Truth or Dare" Four ask

"Truth"

"what your worst fear" Four asks and Shauna takes off her shirt

"Tris truth or dare." She asks me

"Shauna, Dare me"

"I dare you to tell us what you agree to with Four"….great (Note Sarcasm) I just take my shirt off and Four stares at my chest

"Let see, Lady Assface you haven't want." I ask her and everyone looks confused

"Who's Lady Assface?" Four asks and Lynn and Al stand up along with me.

"Introducing Lady Assface" I point at Lynn she bows "And Lord Dipshit" I point at Al and we sit back, me of course in Four lap down but these time with my beer.

"Why?" Shauna asks

"They were arguing like normal and so when they were calling either names Assface and Dipshit stuck. Now we have Lady Assface and Lord Dipshit. Who not only are my best friends. But super badass vampire next to me. Anyway, Lady Assface.

"I'll go with Dare, but if I have to kiss Lord Dipshit I will chain you up and shot you with Rosemary." Everyone who's a vampire looks afraid but me I just smirk

"Now Lady Assface You know very well I would never do that, Robert did that because he could and he didn't know what Dipshit was. Anyway, Drink Contest to end the game? Normal amount or enough to get us drunk?" She looks pleased when I say this and I get up once again.

"Well Tris, I say let end the game tipsy. Just enough for a hungover. Also Dipshit and Will is referee" I nod.

"Ok, Zeke, Uri Get 25 beer each. Will whoever is done first wins so keep track on mine, Al hers. Now Miss Lynn are we using our speed or no?" I look at Lynn and she shots me a look

"Speed it is. Four, Chris, Mar, Shauna you can do whatever, and sorry if any of you have a headache after this" they nods while Zeke and Uri set up our game

"Ready….Set…." Zeke yells

"GO" Uri finishes. I start up with my first drink and fling my arms like crazy one after the next after the next. Lynns on her 20 while I'm on my 23. Two more, once I reach 25 I'm Tipsy

"Tris Wins" and Lynn runs to the bathroom and when she done comes back out

"Dang girl, Forgot how fast you were. Good thing we did do the Drunken one." She turns to Al and I turn to Four is staring.

"Yes Four?" I asks

"How do you drink so fast? And how are you not drunk?"

"I have some practice, I mean living with Uri and Zeke you learn to hold down your beer without getting drunk. The speed part comes with being a Vamp." I tell him

"Ok, so me and Uri have come up with the Sleeping arrangement. Shauna and me in my room, Uri and Mar in his, Will and Chris in Wills, Lynn in the living room on one couch, Al on the other, Tris and Four in Tris room" Zeke says, of course Fours in my room but we all go to bed and Four throws a pillow and blanket on the floor.

"Four what are you doing?" I asks him

"Will I'm sleeping on the floor I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything" he says

"nonsense Four, get up here" so he does

"Good night Four"

"Good night Tris" with that we fall asleep

 **Hello, next chapter in 2 days love you - lyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello, I'm back my pretty's. How are you? Good, Good. Why am I talking to a document when you can't really talk back you may ask. Well I'm bored have no friends and just wanna talk. Plus the fact I'm crazy. But we all know that, it doesn't take an Erudite to know that. You could be a Amity who's hooked on the bread and know that…..what am I talking about….once again on idea soooo…..TO THE STORY -Lynn**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning with Four nowhere in sight but right now that not a concern. I go straight for the bathroom and start throwing up. I shouldn't have done that contest, but oh well. I feel someone hand on my back and holding back my hair. Once I'm done I turn around putting my back on the tub and see it's Four.

"Thanks, Four." I tell him and he pick me and carrying me back to my room

"No need to thank me. But what do you want to do? Everyone asleep but Lynn and Al. but for some unknow reason Al takes longer then a girl get ready." Four tells me and I burst out laughing. Taking my phone off my nightstand I text Lynn

(Tris, **Lynn** )

"Is Lord Dipshit doing what I think he doing?" after I hit send Four just looks at me weird. I go to open my mouth to say something but my phone goes off. So, I hold up my index finger to tell him wait a second

" **If you mean become a DQ then yes Evil Prank Queen, he is try on a dress he found. He has a Boa and everything. He should be done in 30. But then again he wanted to do make up and he like a kid in a candy shop with that. So maybe 35"** I just smile at the last one

"Now Lady Assface, The Queen (Me), commands you to take a video and post it on YT. Be down in 25"

" **Yes Queen, I have the camera set up already. Ok, btw I'm warning you it I hear something I don't like I'm sending Zeke in. I'm also not going to stop Al from doing you know what."** With that I frown

"K" I reposed set my phone down to a very confused four

"What is Al doing that so funny? And why does he need another 30 minutes in the bathroom?" Four questions

"Well dear Four, you will have to wait those minutes to find out. Until then why not get to know each other?" I answer and he nods

"Ok then where you from?" I asks

"Razing Valley ( **A.n: I think I made it up. Not positive** ). It 4 hour away from here." He tells me

"isn't that where all these collage stars are from?...WHAT A SECOND YOUR FROM JACK ASS HIGH!" I yell. Jack Ass high was short for a very long high school name. when I lived there for a short time with the rest of the family. Zeke and Uri want there. Me and Will went to a different school.

"How would you know that unless you were a….. Oh God no You're a Benny Bitch…..You didn't go to Benny High did you?" he seems more amused then pissed

"That right I'm a Benny Bitch and proud of it, got a problem with that?" I ask in a sassy way

"Nope, cause I'm a Jack Ass so I have no room to talk." He tell me and I smirk

"I just thought of something. We both can call Zeke and Uri a Carrot Stomper." I tell him and he looks confused

"When Uri, Zeke, Me, Will, Max, and Tori moved to Glaze Valley. Which as you know was very close to Razing. We lived on a carrot farm, they would always stomp on the carrot instead of around. Tori started call them Carrot Stompers." I tell him and I look at my watch seeing it been 25 minutes I get up.

"Come on boy, we have a Drag Queen to see." I tell him and we sneak downstairs and I send Four to hide in the corner while I stand next to the bathroom door

"COME ON DIPSHIT! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE AN HOUR! I''M WAITING" Lyn yells in the door. I would say how can everyone still be asleep, but they could sleep through a hurricane. Then Al comes out he is wearing this dress, I wouldn't really say dress more like princess outfit. It looks just like the dress from the princess and the frog but black and a white feather boa and Black heel.

"Wow Dipshit, where did you get that? You look like a drag queen" I ask him with a smirk

"Oh please Bitch, they wish they looked like me." He walks around the living room and back handing me a dress and smirks. I can see Four in the corner sneaking up the stair so he can look surprised. But I think he just trying to get away so he can burst out laughing. When he up I take the dress

"Try it on, Otherwise I dress you for you know what." He is still smirking and Lynn looks ready to die of laugher. But the dress smells, like what? Lavender? Rose? No, Rosemary. Just that smell is making me laugh headed

"Al, where did you get this? It smells like Rosemary" I ask him and Lynn stops laughing right away and smells it

"Yeah Al, how can you not notice the smell?" Lynn asks

"Cause I have a boyfriend who smell of Rosemary. You learn to love it. Now go try it on, worse it can do it make you light head" He tells me and shoves me in the bathroom. 5 minutes later I have Lynn come in and Zip up my dress cause I can't reach. My head is pounding the longer I have it on. Also, doesn't help this bathroom is in the sun light right now.

"Tris how are you wearing this? My head hurts from even smelling it" Lynn asks I just shrug and walk out when she down. Zeke and Uri have come down by now and are in the kitchen eating. I walk around till Al say I can stop so he can take picture. But it in the sun

"Al, let you take picture. But please not in the Sun. my head is hurting from the dress already and I've been in a sun ridden bathroom for 5." I beg him. Lynn just nods in agreement

"No Tris, light is better for photos like this. I shows off you and make you shine" Al tells me in return. So for the next 10 minutes I'm in the sun and surrounded by the smell of Rosemary. My head is pounding and I'm feeling like my bones could just fall off when were down

"Tris are you ok? your looking paler then normal." Lynn asks, Zeke and Uri are still eating and talking about something or another too busy to notice. But before I can even response Al does

"She fine Lynn, Come on Tris we need to move you to another spot." He tells me. I wanna argue but my body is to tried and I can't even move before my body falls to the ground. The black is in bigger spots now, but it feel so good to be off my feet. All I can hear is yelling though from Zeke and Uri.

"TRIS" They yell at the same time. I think I even hear Lynn in there but I'm just to tried. I let the black take me

 **Zeke POV from second before Tris falls**

I'm in the kitchen with Uri eating Coco pebbles talking about whos going to win the game Friday. That was till I hear Lynn ask if Tris was ok.

"Tris are you ok? You look paler then normal" Lynn asks her and I look up at Tris, Uri also does the same. It doesn't take a Will to figure it out, but she not. She looks ready to pass out. But Al just tells her to move for more pictures. She doesn't even take a step before she falls. I run over to her along with Uri, Lynn, and Al. her eyes are closed and I can smell a faint smell of Rosemary and her Skin is burning up.

"Uri go get Tori up, tell her Tris passed out. Also go get Will up cause he'll freak if you don't. Lynn get out her out of this dress" She stands there shock still on her face "NOW" she picks Tris up like she nothing and runs her into the bathroom. While I get a cold wet rag and bucket

"What about me" Al asks, I turn around and he's in a dress "Al get out of that dress, and go get the other girls. Take them to rent a movie. They just freak to much and make the process harder" Al nods and walks out

*Page break, four hours later. I'M A PAGE BREAK AND YOU WISH YOU WERE ME!*

It's been Four hours since Tris passed out. Tori came down and is helping me cool her down with cool water. Uri, Will, Four, and Lynn are trying to help by getting us more cool water along with other things. Al got back with the girl's a while ago and is keeping them in lounge. When they found out what happened they flipped. Once we got them calm down enough send them to watch a movie. Tris seems to just be asleep now because she moves around every now and though and mumbles a stop. I need some food now and so does everyone else so Tori had me go help the other make food, and I was till Tori yelled

"ZEKE" we all go running into a Tris shaking on the floor and Tori holding her down. The other are Uri rans over to help. Will pushes Four, who looks overly concerned, Lynn, and Al into the other room. I take the bucket of cold water and dump it on her head. She stops and jolts awake.

 **CLIFF HANGER! Any way that all for now next one up soon. Lyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello, Guess what time it is. THE CRAZY PERSON WRITING YOUR STORY POSTS. As you all know it Vampire time. But I got a PM asking me what made me come up with this. Well the day before I made the first chapter I was watching Twilight. It was a movie weekend and after watching them all I wonder. What would it be like if I change up the act of vampire and put that in Divergent. So I did and here we are now. But if you think this will be anything like Twilight you can exit door left. ANYWAY, Story time. – Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: Does the Author kill to many good people in the book. Yes, so that would mean it not me. Cause those people would live.**

 **Tris POV**

When I blacked out it felt like sleep long overdue. I guess after a while instead of being blacked out I was asleep. But it was a Hell like sleep, all the thing I hated in the world were there, my "Dad" being one of them. I don't even know what happen they just charged at me after a while. My "dad" was like the leader tell them what to do. I couldn't fight back, hide, get away, anything I couldn't move. That was until I had water pour on my head by Zeke. And here we are now, Tori hugging me cause right away she saw my fear. Zeke and Uri hugging me as well after Tori started. I'm really hot right now though so even though I need the hug need out. Before I can even say anything, they left me go and I wipe my tears away and stand up.

"Tori, can I have some ice cream?" I ask, Tori has this rule where before Lunch we aren't allowed any Snacks before lunch. We could before but that now we can't Cause Uri and Zeke had too much ice cream before lunch and had a sugar high.

"Yeah, you can. You can even have two scoops of the special Ice Cream." She tells me and the Zeke and Uri look Jealous. The special ice cream is really just strawberry ice cream, but it's Tori so we can only have it when she says we can.

"How come she get it and we don't?" Uri asks, and Tori just chuckles

"Because she is burning up, passed out after too much Rosemary and sun. Oh, and may I add woke up after being passed out from a nightmare." Tori responses, as I walk in the Kitchen and get tackled by Chris, Mar, Shauna, and Al. Four, Will, and Lyn are just stand there.

"Could you please get off, I'm really hot and would like some food" I ask them and they do so I stand up getting the Special Ice cream and cookie dough. When I'm done getting out my ice cream, we all go watch a movie.

"So what movie are we watch?" I ask settling down on the couch.

"Twilight" The girls and Al say and I groan along with Lynn, Tori and the boys….

"Really you date vampires and still watch this stupid movie. I mean WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANNA BE A VAMPIRE? Or watch a movie where 75% of it they stare at either other?" I asks going to stand up, but Al grab my arm

"Go I tell" he whispers to me, would he really tell my brother I have a date.

"You tell I tell" I whisper back

"First that just mean, second You tell I do the one thing you hate." No, no, no, no. he not dressing me up. I just nod and he sit down in my spot. Great now I have the floor… that was till four beckoned me over.

"You can sit on my lap if you wanted." He tells me, I just blush and sit down. I look around and everyone is focused on the movie. But me and four

"So why were you flipping out earlier?" he ask, I didn't even know I was

"Uhhh, Nightmare was most likely most likely why." I answer

"what about?"…..Shit….but I think I can trust him

"Make a deal, I'll tell you later, IF you promise not to give me pity" He nods and with that I start the shitty movie they call Twilight.

 **There your chapter, I'll see you soon. – Love the Lyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Queen is back…..once again no clue once again what I'm talking about…..do you? No ok…once again talk to my computer…..i need a life….TO THE STORY! – Lyn**

 **Tris POV**

"Hey Four, you want go get some coffee before we are roped into watching another twilight movie?" I whisper to him. He nods so we get up

"Where are you two going?" Al asks and the rest look at us

"I'm going to the bathroom, I don't know about Four." I say walking out with a following Four. We sneak out the fount door while they put the movie on. While I was at it I got my keys and walk to my Motorcycle. Four just look excited.

"So you're on the back, here your helmet." I hand him the helmet, his is black while mine is black and neon green. I get on the bike and steady it so he can get on and he does.

"I am I allowed to put my arm around your waist or no?" he asks and I just chuckles

"Yes, how else are you going to stay on." So he does and we're off. When we are driving away I can see in the mirror everyone standing outside the door shocked. I just grin and we head off to some Café Four told me about.

 **Uri POV**

"I'm going to the bathroom, I don't know about Four" Tris tells us walking away, Four just walk into the kitchen saying he getting food. I think everyone believe them till Tris bike started up. We all ran to the door and see a Tris driving off with Four on her bike.

"Did I just see that or am I imaging thing?" Zeke speaks up after we stand there.

"No I think that happened." Shauna says

"Well who going to follow them?" Will asks and they all look at me

"Why me? Tori right there, She fast. Plus I don't need a pissed off Tris on my tail." I tell them

"Of Couse the lazy one get super speed…" Chris mumbles and everyone else trys not to smile. With that we all walk back to the lounge to watch more twilight…..this is just a bad movie…..Tori just went upstair saying she had enough of this shitty movie.

"She going to bring back so food if we bug off." Lyn announces and the Girls just look at her weird

"How do you know that?" Mar asks give Lyn a weird look, I just chuckle.

"She talk to her." Al tells them.

"How? You didn't even grab your phone." Chris asks

"Yeah, is that even possible?" Shauna asks

"Like this." Lyn says closing her eyes. Next thing I know Mar jumps, then Chris, then Shauna. Then I hear something in my head like a whisper. " _Wow Uri, you think about food way too much. Also, I would suggest not eating that Taco you thought of making. It going to make you sick. Too much weird stuff, I mean who would put pizza in a taco?"_

"NO IT NOT." I yell…opps, now I'm getting weird looks from everyone

"What not?" Will asks

" _Wow Uri, Scared off Unicorns, oh and what this? Wow Uri, deep in this brain of yours, your smart. Great Job on the A+ in Bio by the way. But why not tell them?" Lyn asks in my head_

"STOP IT" I say hitting my head getting more weird looks

"You ok there" Al asks.

"NO" I yell at him

"Uri what wrong?" Mar asks with concern in her voice

" _Yeah Uri what wrong? You do realize that hitting your own head won't get me out of your head. Right?" She asks again_

So I go and punch the real Lyn but she stops me. Everyone is still very confused _._

"Wow Uri, super smart. That may have help but I could hear that. Also you have a very intriguing head." She says with a chuckle. Then everyone catches on.

"Really what you find in there? Food, food and more food?" Zeke laugh I just groan sitting back down and putting my head in my lap

"yeah but there was other thing in there." Lyn says I just groan

"Really? Like what, name one thing." Chris says Lyn goes and opens her mouth but before she can speak someone else does

"Easy, he's afraid of something that not even real. He wants to eat a food that really weird. Also, the recipe was found on Tumbler. Oh and there something else but I'll be killed for that one. It'd wreak his stupid track." I turn around and see Tris and groan

"who you tell Tris?" I ask

"Well I had to tell Four. He was with me and saw me zone out. By the way great job. We should hold a party." She says with a smile and then I see a grinning Four.

"JUST TELL US" They all shout I just groan again and hide my face

"Lady Assface you or me?" Tris asks Lyn

"Now it would not be very Lady like to not let the Queen do it, But also not Assface. I'll do it." Lyn says

"Go ahead my Lady Assface." Tris says

"Uri has an A in Bio, an A in Math, a B in English. Oh and an C in History. I guess History not your forte Uri" Lyn says grinning like a mad man while everyone look shocked…Great

 **There you go people, more up in soon. -Lyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK! -Lyn**

 **Tris POV from the Café**

We arrive at the Café a good 10 minutes later from when we left. It called Café Gold, it mostly Black and Gold colors but look really cool. We order and go to the back corner, no one's really over there. We talk for a while about random stuff like why Twilight is trouble and what we both like to do. I found out that he likes Football and to Draw, I told him how I also like to draw but my thing was very different. He of course asked to see it sometime, I told him that I don't really let anyone look at my drawing so I'll have to see. Then he asks the question I really hoped he forgot.

"Tris what was your nightmare about?" He asks frowning slightly

"I'll tell you but you tell no one, the only people who know are my brothers, Lynn, Al, Tori, and Max. I never told the others so don't ask them about it. We also never speak of it, EVER." I tell him and he nods, so I take a deep breath and started.

"When I was 7-8ish my dad as he called himself got a big promotive putting more stress on him. He started drink about a year later and started hitting my mom. It got bad a point where she couldn't go out because she was black and blue. The one time I stood up for her, he locked me in the closet. It was dark and it felt like year before I was aloud out, but really 4 days. But I had no food or water those few day and was starved. Next few weeks I end up having to help my mom with cooking making sure noting was burnt or she'd be punished worse." I tell another deep breath and study his face for any pity but there is nothing. So, I go one.

"I started miss a few days of school every now and then cause if I failed I would be put in the closet. At one point, I got a small hole in the closet so I could see light. I also hit some food, water, and a piece of paper so I could mark days. I think the longest at the time was 7 day I spent in there. When I turned 10 my mom found out she was 4 months pregnant. She told him and he flip throwing me in the closet, I spent 18 days in there and all I could hear was her cries of pain and there was nothing I could do. The next few months we the same as before that. He'd come home from a bar drunk and beat her, and on occasion putting me in the closet. Time came for her to have the baby we found out was a boy. She didn't make it through the birth and neither did my brother." I stop for a second again to watch his reaction once again nothing.

"Is that it?" he asks and I shake my head no

"When she died, Andrew as I called him in my head had no one to beat any more. He blamed me for my mother death when really it was his fault. But I was the new victim for his hate, he'd hit me with his belt, punch me, kick me, and say I was useless, stupid, ugly, so on. Don't get me wrong I was still put in the closet and that was when I took the time to reflect on what had happened. 2 year later on my 12th birthday, I felt like all the thing he said and my back was very wounded. It was then I start my plan to get away. I stock up for months and finally 7 months, 12 days, and 3 hour after my birthday I was ready. Yes, I counted cause who doesn't count down the days till you set your date to leave? Anyway, the time came and I made sure I had a pin in my hair to pick the lock on the door. I had hoped maybe cause there was no noise I could sneak out. My hope had been demised when he found me. He started hitting me and for once I hit back. It worked for a while but I was slow and tired so in the end he won. He hit me and beat me, and once he was done threw me outside. I was hurt so bad I just wanted to go, I wanted to be free. Tori found me, well more like smelled me. She turn me into what I am now. Everyone thinks I'm missing and is now 32 years old. But in reality, I'm a 32 year old vamp who looks 16 with a new name." I tell him and he looks mad

"that just sucks, but what your real name?" he asks

"Beatrice Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior, Sister of the dead baby Caleb Prior. Nice to meet you." I say in a goofy way.

"Well Tris let me tell you a little about myself." He tells me and breaths in "Names Tobias Easton, Son of Marcus Easton. Yes, the father who beat his son and "killed" his wife. Nice to meet you." He says also in a goofy way

"Ah so you're the son who now lives with his aunt, with a father who "killed" his wife even though I pretty sure she alive and is really just your acting like your aunt. Also pretty much had the same thing happen as me. Just lost his mother when she staged her death and ran off. Leaving you with abuses "father". Who was the mayor of Illinois till he was later found guilty of Abuse and Murder and was killed." I ask him and he looks surprised

"How do you know that? Are you a stalker or something?" Four asks and I chuckle

"Nope, I've look up news on the search for me before. I saw your story read it and look at the pictures of your mom and your "aunt". Every search say they are twins, but in reality can't be possible cause there would be some different in the face and shape. ( **AN: Pretty sure I made that up but deal with it.** ) So, one day I used one of the software's I made with Will and did a comparison. It showed they were the same person, I dig deeper and found out see stage her death. But your mom hide her track good by the way. Tell her I said great job, would you? I mean she must have done lots of prep for that. The level of me look at that was way better than any FBI agent or any agent for that matter is great….and I'm rambling sorry." I tell him looking down, he just smiles

"it ok but I have questions. You hacked a bunch of website sites without getting found, Made a software with Will that compares face or something, and insulted an FBI agent?" Four ask and I just smirk

"Yes four I did, but I didn't hack a bunch I hacked one. That one being the FBI website, while I was there I did in fact delete anything that would have given her away after her death. It was really just me but I need Will for a question and I didn't wanna seem like a geek. And yes I did insult an FBI agent cause whoever they had at the time was trouble. I got in within 10 hour and then out with no trace of me being there. Also for the fun of it I upload some info on Andrew that would have help their case. I haven't look him up since but it was fun." I tell him grinning at the

"Wow, you don't seem like a Benny Bitch, you sure you're not a Smart Pants Steven? And don't call me Four, call me Tobias when were alone." He tells me

"Smart Pants Stevens were to Smart Pants so yes I am sure I'm a Benny Bitch, Tobias. Also we need to get going, Lyn want me to take a trip through Uri brain." I tell he and he looks weird out

"What do you mean trip? It most like just filled with food" He asks

"Easy, Uri around me to much so he's learn to block off his brain from people who can read it. But Lyn can read and comment. So she'll talk in his head while I read his mind and dig around. But know Uri, he'll speak out loud so she read my head a little to find out what see needs. We've done it on Al before with good results." I tell him and he nods so we walk out to my Motorcycle for the drive home.

 **There you go people, chapter whatever we are on. I know I made Tris's back story a little long but oh well. Hope you all like it. - lyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for late update guys, School is leaving me no time to write. I'm a little behind but don't fret her a chapter. -Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not VR so pretended this is in every chapter cause I'll forget again**

 **Tobias POV from when they tell everyone about Uris grades**

"Your joking, right? He supposed to be the stupid one. Zeke supposed to be the crazy one. Your supposed to be the badass. And I'm supposed to be the Smart one **.** " Will says

"Dude we both know I may be bad ass but by default I'm divergent cause…. you know I'm crazy and smart…Uri would be the only stupid one but…." Tris tells Will and he just shrugs

"Wait you all categized each other?" I ask, the girl left some time ago, while Lyn and Al went home to see family.

"Yeah, we did but I think that was just throw aspire." Uri says and I think we all stare at him "What I'm I not allowed big words? Whatever let go jump off a train." Uri says and that when we stop staring

"Nope still Stupid" Will says, me and Zeke nod in agreement

"What so stupid about it? We do it to get to Dauntless and it not like we haven't other places. It either that or I get bored and read all of your minds. And we all know my brain stronger than yours so I could if I wanted." Tris say

"Na, I rather not. Plus, Four here and I don't think he wanted to jump off a train." Zeke argues and I just shrug

"Whatever, he just a Jack Ass boy as you a carrot stomper. I'm going upstairs and I warn you watch what you use Carrot Stompers" Tris say pointing at Uri and Zeke. Zeke just looks afraid while Uri upset. Will just looks pleased. With that she goes upstairs

"Love you sis" Will yells up grinning

"You watch your back too Will. Be unfair to get the other two and not you" Yell down shutting her room door while they all look afraid…Why?

"Why are you all so scared what the worst she could do? Mess up your stuff?" I ask they just start grinning

"TRIS, FOUR SAY YOU CAN'T PRANK" they yell up and I hear a door open

"Jack Ass Boy, watch your back. By the way, Tori is working late tonight at the Tattoo places and Four will be spending the night while his _aunt_ is getting the house painted. So watch your back number boy" Tris yells down, but during that she put a strain on Aunt, that only I catch. The boys just grin as the hear the door shut.

"Anyway, so you told her you went to Jack Ass high then? And what happened at the Café?" Zeke asks

"Are you the one who reminded her of are horrible name?" Uri asks

"are you afraid of her pranking you?" Will asks

"Yes I told her this morning, she ask where I went to school so I told her. She said you all know but we don't talk about it. Yes, sort of, I don't know Uri asks her that. And no Will I'm not afraid of her pranks, only her brain. It scare how much she knows, it like a fast pace machine." I tell them and they look at me strangely.

"First, she told you about her past?" Uri asks with the most shocked face ever

"Second, You're not afraid?" Will asks with a scared face

"Third, you like her?" Zeke finishes with a smirk

"Yes she told me, why? Na, I'm not afraid, she seems to tame. So what if I do, it not like she likes me." I tell them

"Ok, first off Tris has told no one about her past willing. She only told us and Max cause she came home with Tori wearing a bloody shirt that was ripped and a scared back. She still has a scared back but she hides it well. Second, I would tell her what you just said but I either not be blamed for the death of you. Third the chances of her liking you back are growing by the second. Only cause she let you ride her baby, she told you, and my guess she told her about her hobby of coding" Will says with a smirk

"Ok, well if she told you then I'm telling Shauna. I mean it only fair" Zeke says crossing his arms

"TRIS, ZEKE GOING TO TELL SHAUNA THE FORBINDED THING" Uri yells upstairs and Tris comes storming down and the only thing I see in her eyes are anger

 **Next chapter up in a few days - Lyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello pretties, the wicked witch is back…otherwise known as ME. So, I have some news, it been decided that every other Thursday in USA is going to be out of town night. Where we go out of town just my house hold and only bring a change of clothing, books we would like, and our phones. Nothing else. I'm afraid to say that this upcoming Thursday (The 26) is that trip. So, your update next will be Saturday and not Friday. I'm sorry, but here's your next. -Lyn**

 **TRIS POV**

"TRIS ZEKE GOING TO TELL SHAUNA THE FORBIDING THING" I hear Uri yell and I think I flew down the stairs. Tori is close behind, most like so I don't kill Zeke, but all I can see is red. I lift Zeke up by his shirt and hiss at him, making sure to show my fangs.

"EZEKIEL PEDRAD IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO LIVE TO TOMRROW YOU WILL NOT _S_ AY A WORD" I hiss at him

"Why does he get to know and the girl don't? That not fair" He tells me and I let him down but push him into the wall

"Ezekiel Pedrad-Wu, I do not trust them, girls backstab either other faster than I can read their minds. You want to tell them, make me trust them." I whisper to them. Just as I say that the doorbell rings and Tori get up and I let down Zeke

"Tris, read" Tori yells after shutting the door. She really let me read her mind? That only happens when…..

"No, no, no, no Tori. I need out, get me the Hell out of here." I yell run up the stairs to get a bag to pack

"Tris, calm down. Nothing going to happen. Give a week and it will be over." Uri tells me and I shot him a look and start packing my bags faster. Four then comes in.

"Tris, what going on." The others, gave up trying to not get me to leave

"Nothing, I'm leaving for a week or so. Don't tell anyone, I was hear or you know a Beatrice." I tell him get one last bag from my laptops

"Tris, what the hell is going on" Four say in a lightly raise voice. Taking the computer out of his hands.

"He's back" I say breaking down, I broke down. It hasn't happened for 6 years and it happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here the next one**

 **Tris POV**

"What do you mean 'he's back'?" Four asks and I sigh

"Remember how I told you about Andrew? Well he in town." I tell him and he look shocked.

"I though you put some info in that could get him arrest." He asks

"I did be his on the ran" I tell him and he nods "Can I have my computer now?" I ask him

"You not leaving, are you?" he asks

"Well I think I own half the group an explanation, and we still have that date so no I guess not right now." I tell him

"I glad you didn't forget about the date. Wouldn't want to go on my own." He tell me smirking and I nod heading to the door of my room

"URI, YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET THE GIRL HERE." I yell down and go to turn around but done "INCLUDING DIPSHIT."

"WHY" Zeke yells up and Four chuckles

"CAUSE, YOU WANT THEM TO KNOW THEN I'M TELLING THEM." I yell and I hear Uri run off, while four hand me my computer. Then we go downstairs, I see Will, Tori, and Zeke sitting on the couch

"You staying?" Tori asks

"For now, we both know get to close and I'm off again." I tell her and she nod

"With? We both know where, but you still need to call to warn them. Also know Stupid 1, Stupid 2, and Will won't be able to go." She tells me

"I'm not stupid!" Zeke argues look at Tori

"Yes, yes you are." Will tell him with a glare

"can someone explain? I know Andrew is here, but what that got to do with anything?" Four asks

"Due time Four, and Tori we both know either you or Max would be ready." Just as I say that the girls, Al, and Uri come in

"Pay up" Uri look at Zeke

"Na, I still say you lost" Zeke says

"Time? Payment? I'm judge." Four says

"Time was 5 minutes bet 6. Payment 30 bucks. I think I won." Uri tell Four

"Whatever please explain why I was put on a cart when I'm wearing my new jeans." Chris complains

"it time for a class, a class on book history and my history." I tell them

"So history then?" Mar asks and I nod, they all sit down

"Ok now that your sit, I wanted you to name three story you want to know if it real." I tell them

Shauna: Harry Potter

Chris: Fault in Our Stars

Mar: Divergent

Al: Hunger Games

"I am going to say it then cause someone has to Twilight" Lyn says

"K then let get started, Harry Potter is in fact real and I personal know Hagrid. Fault In Our Star isn't real. Hunger games is real and will happen in 3030. Then right after that Divergent in 3040." I tell them

"What about Twilight?" Shauna asks

( **WARNING SPOILERS)**

"Real and fake. I'm cousin with Edward in some weird way we could never figure out. I mean we are blood related and he like 80….i think. But anyway, Edward and Bella did meet in school, they did get married. But there was no Bella getting hunted, Edward leaving, him trying to kill himself, Jacob kissing Bella, or anything like that. Only thing that did happen was that war in what the 3 movie? But that little girl who got her head cut off or whatever that be me, just someone who they thing is me. Also only reason that happen was because the rule stated that Edward could not marry Bella and shit happened. Vamps run themselves now." I tell them and they all look at Tori

"She not lying." Tori tells them I then go on and tell them my story ( **AN: Not going to rewrite it cause that took to long)** when I'm done the Chris, Mar, and Shauna tackle me into a hug

"Guys I'm not done." I tell them

"What do you mean?" Mar asks

"I have now told you as much as I told Four." I tell them

"Why did he know and not us?" Chris asks

"Cause" and she smirk and creeps into my head " _someone has a crush"_ but I Ignore it

"anyway, so I as I told you a little ago I'm related to Edward. He didn't know Bella when I was 10 he meant her when I was 12. But when I was 10 Andrew would send me there sometimes. Edward and them even though shouldn't have told me sometime when I went over about them being Vampires. But one weekend after Andrew blew his lid for the millionth time and my back was beaten up pretty badly he sent me over. See I lived in Forts at the time, nice small town and everyone knew everyone. Edward did too so it was a fast trip. Every time I went over though I was always afraid I do something wrong and they tell him. So I was always quiet and did as told, like I would at home. But that weekend my back look like a piece of paper that you just take a marker and scrabble on." I stop and breath in and out.

"When I was asleep, which I never had much of, my back started bleeding. Emmett smelled it I guess and came charging in. You see at the time whenever they smelled my blood they knew something was wrong and come running looking for me. They didn't know what was going on at "home" but still worried about me. So, when Emmett come in and saw how much blood was on my shirt and the amount on the bed he flipped. I was really light head at the time cause I just slept my normal 4 hour of sleep and had a bleeding back the whole time. He called for Carlisle who came in and right away stop the bleeding. They end up cornering me so I told them. They were going to call the Police but I stopped them well more like begged. They made me promise that if It ever go too bad that I would ask them for help. Few times I few times I didn't. But they still knew it was bad cause of Alice. She could never see my future so they figured I die somehow from all the beatings. That made them worry more, I had never had someone worry for me after my mother died so it was different and it made me nervous. But I think my brothers were pissed/worried way more than they did when they." I say pointing over to them and I notice I have them all hooked but they still all chuckle. Even though some of them have her it already.

"I guess I did sort of die that night, and it was one of the only nights Alice has ever seen something. She saw me get throw out the door but that it. Her and Carlisle came running, made there in fast time too. When she and Carlisle saw me with Tori and how my eyes went from blueish/grayish to red they flipped. So I explained to them how I would have died otherwise and they seemed somewhat ok with it. Tori went home to these people, while I stay with the Cullens." I say and stop

"Is there more?" Four asks

"Yeah but my phones about to go off." I tell him and at the time it does and the user says Edward

"Give me 10" I tell them

"But Trissy you leaving me with a cliffy" Uri wains and I smirk

"But Uri-poo you've heard the story." I say answering the phone


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

"I'm putting it on speak, anyone argue?" I asks them, Chris, Shauna, and Mar look ready to cry and Four just look pissed. Tori left for work. Max came home and went upstairs. And my brother are holding their girlfriends

"Just do it, Edward only calls when Alice or Lilly has a dream or some goes missing." Will says so I answer and put it on speaker

"Hey Tris, sûr de parler? Alice est freaking sur une vision qu'elle avait sur vous vous connaissez et j'ai besoin que vous trouviez quelqu'un." Edward say through the phone and everyone glace at me

 **(Hey Tris, safe to talk? Alice is freaking out about a vision she had about you know you and i need you to find someone.)**

"Oui, Edward et Alice ont probablement vu André, il est en ville. Dipshit, Assface, Stupide un et deux, et le cul intelligent. Sont les plus susceptibles de planifier ma fucking torture ou cellule de prison. Oh, et le début de l'école, mais nous savons comment j'aime le démarrer. Savent autrement savoir comme attendre une semaine avant de vraiment aller. Maintenant pouvons-nous parler anglais avant dipshit me tue?" I ask Edward after I am get many, many confused faces.

 **("Yes, Edward and Alice most likely saw Andrew, he's in town. Dipshit, Assface, Stupid one and two, and smart ass. are most likely planning my fucking torture or jail cell. Oh, and school start but we know how i like to start it. otherwise known as waiting a week before really going. now can we talk English before dipshit kills me?)**

"Yeah, sorry tris. Just keep an eye out." Edward says

"I'm not going to kill you my dear Trissy, just slightly hurt you with clothing." Al says and I roll my eyes

"We've really got to learn more France curse work, or just France." Zeke states

"Well yeah stupid, I swear she has the brain of a super genies. I mean look at her last prank, my hair was changing color every day. I still don't know how she did it" Will complains

"Oh, I remember that, you wore a hoodie for like 2 weeks then a baseball cap for 2 more. Only time we saw your hair was when I was almost a normal color." Shauna says

"What do you mean 'changing color' Will?" Four asks

"I mean one day it blue, next day red, next day green, n- "Will get cut off by Edward

"Sorry to cut you off will but we get what you mean. And you sister is in fact a super genie, give her a toothpaste and a paper clip and she can make a either a really stupid/funny prank, that I swear you boy showed her how to prank, or make a hair dye that she can use in a prank." Edward tells us

"That is in fact true, you've also given me idea on how to get back a Loud month Uri, a Secret sharing Zeke, oh and Four who is staying in the house for a few days and doesn't believe I can pull a good prank. Will I forgot to tell you, you're off the hook for this one. I'm going all out and you didn't do anything wrong so your safe." I says with a grin the size of Texas

"Now Tris Mort ou vif? ( **Died or alive?** ). Also, I warn you Four, next time you bury yourself in a hole with Tris, remember when you think you are inches down, you're really a foot and when you're a foot you're really an inch. As for you Zeke and Uri, you lived with her 20 years and still haven't learned not to shut up? That just stupid. I am however proud of Will, he the only smart one out of you three." He tells them and when he says the Zeke and Uri hid after their call out. Four just pales, and Will smirks.

"Thanks Edward, someone beside me can shut them up. Anyway, what you call for?" I ask him

"Alice, she saw him again. Stay away from your studio for a while, maybe 7 days. or till he out of town. Also need you to find BC, LC, and JC. They went out this morning with Jacob and haven't come back." I can hear the worry in his voice and the other are just plain old confused

"Well no one knew about the Studio, so thanks. But I wasn't planning on going there for the next few says. Bella, Lilly, and Jake have been gone longer then 3 hours, have you tried calling? They were going to the Dinner" I ask him

"Yeah, no answer." He says

"Edward, you should know by now. Bella stronger then you, Lily can see future with her dream, and Jake can read minds. Plus Jacob is a wolf and there, I think they'll be fine." Uri says

"Ignore, Uri, give me 15-20 and I'll call you." I tell him

"K, thanks again." With that he hangs up

"So know that the over, I should explain why Andrew is here. Right?" I ask them

"Just tell them, they are giving me a headache and why I am even here." Lyn complains

"Cause Lady As-"Al starts and I cut him off

"If you're going to argue do it in Al brain, I don't want to hear it." I tell them and I can tell they started "Anyway, during that war I had join in with the Cullens, I was supposed to be dead. Which I am, but not died. Andrew saw me and knew I was alive. Other the best 20 year he followed me but lost me trail. Last time he found the city I'm in it was NY. That was 10 year ago, but over the year he's been getting closer. If he finds out I'm alive, there's going to be hell to pay." I tell them

"Why did you tell us?" Chris asks

"Yeah, we could have helped." Mar helps

"I didn't want the pity, pity is the worst. Can we talk about this later? I have 10 minutes to hack into Fort cameras." Chris, Shauna, and Mar look at me weird "Your boyfriends can explain. Go now, Lyn has a brother to hung out with, Al has a date for once. And you girl are going to drag them off shopping. Have Fun." With that everyone put Four runs off

"Sorry for making you deaf." I tell him

"I don't care if you do, I wanna watch." Four say sitting down and I blast Teenagers by MCR and start my hacking.

 **Hello People, I use google for that change of language, hope you like this. – lyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four POV**

Tris finger are moving fast but she not using her vampire speed. Her fingers are graceful going a crossed the keys, and they do not stay on one key for too long.

"So, you going to stare at me doing this or talk?" Tris speak up after a few minutes

"S-sorry I was just watching you do this. It amazing where did you learn?" I think I'm trying to hide the fact I was staring. But I made her blush and I didn't think it was even possible so her to be any more cute

"oh, see when I first moved in with Tori and them I locked myself away. I didn't know them well and I felt alone and me living like I was before I wasn't used to this. I was used to cooking and clean, and staying quite unless I was spoken to. When I got here I didn't have to cook or clean and I could talk freely. It made me scared so I locked myself away and only came down or talk when we ate or hunted. When we went out of the house and to school there were a few times that I almost freaked out. I mean peoples thought were just coming into my head, I had speed I wasn't used too. So many things had happened that I need time. During that time, I read books and mess around on the computer. I think the first time I really hacked into something I was a donut shops, I would hack in and watch people making up funny stories. I saw so many things that I wasn't supposed too to." She tells and with a smiling still not looking up. "What about you how did you and Zeke meet?"

"it was like 3 year ago, Zeke would always come up to me when school would start and try to get me to talk. Sometime it works sometimes it didn't. When he asked my name, I would avoid the question with a question. One day after school 4 guys start making fun of me, punching me kicking me. Shit like that. So, I fought back, I beat four guys up that day and Zeke saw and started calling me Four, it stuck and we became best friends and here we are now." I tell her and she looks up and stops typing

"Ah, so you're the kid Zeke wouldn't stop talking about at JACK ASS High? I remember he flipped when we found out we had to move. Tori end up dragging him away even though she said you guys could video chat. Even blamed me, saying how It was my fault we had to move. He didn't talk to me for weeks after that one. I'm still confused on how it was my fault but he forgive me after I made him a 'dauntless cake'. Even said when he ate it how I couldn't have made it, that the earth or god did so he would forgive me." When she says that we burst out laughing for a good few minutes.

"Did he really say that the earth made it? I mean how good is that cake?" I say with all seriousness

"My friend Zeke and Uri would kill anyone or anything for a slice of that cake. You want to be forgiven by them real fast, let me know. I'll cook up a cake and they'll love you in seconds, whatever you did wrong they'll forget. No joke, the cake does taste great though, I like melt in the mouth swear to god. But anyway, please tell Zeke wasn't your only friend. That would be the worst." She says as she goes back to typing

"If this cake is so good when can I have some? Also yeah he was, when he moved he left me with girl advise, and what to do for the rest of high school. I didn't listen on the Girl part, but for the high school I sort of listen. I joined the school football team, but ignored every girl and only talked to Zeke and the guys on the team. What about the you, what was your first day of middle school like? Cause weren't you in middle school when you moved?" I asks her and she chuckles

"By first day, you mean death and by middle school you mean being of high school sure. You go to school after a party with Zeke and it being first day at Benny's that was bad. I had Will and that it. Other than that, it was trouble. I end up with a headache, tired, and lost. I think sometime after lunch I give up cause I was tired of hearing all the shit people think. I went to an empty school room and went invisible. Will found me after a while, he good at finding me invisible. And wow my cousin is paranoid." She says that last part with a chuckle grabbing her phone and sending a fast text then closing her computer

"Did you really hide? And why is your cousin paranoid?" I ask her

"Yes, I did, I've learn not to show up to school for the first few days or till thing die down. My cousin is paranoid cause calls me at least once every 3 months trying to find his kids and Bella. Sometime he calls twice but that if he kids has a nightmare about me or something just to warn. One of his kids can see the future when she sleeps. She doesn't have dream about the future every night, only when something brings it on. Like her mom and dad fighting or Marcus getting to close to me." She tells me

"So that why I haven't seen you at school yet. I also get were your cousin is coming from. I'd flip if my kids and wife went out and didn't call. You close with them?" and she just nods no

"He doesn't really talk with any of us less it important. When he found out I was turned he wasn't happy. Neither were the rest of the Cullens, Edward was worst though. He said and I quote 'being this beast is the worst. Why would anyone every do this to you. They have sentenced you to the worst hell ever.'. thing he didn't get however was it was either be a vampire or me not being alive at all." She says like it does concern her at all "Anyway, I've got some pranks to pull, Zeke and Uri. Can't do your just yet I am waiting on something plus you're here. But would you like to help prank these two boys who should learn to shut up?" she ask and I chuckle

"Sure, let see this genius in work." I tell her and we get to work


	12. Chapter 12

**Four POV**

"I'm not a genius" Tris tells me and I'm so confused "I'm an Evil Genius, worst of them all." She corrects me and I just shake my head

"You may be an Evil Genius but you sure aren't modest about it." I tell her and she just smirks

"Dah, what type of Evil Genius would I be if didn't. Plus, what Evil Genius doesn't know they are an Evil Genius?" She tells me with her a grin

"Good point, what are we doing though?" I ask her and she pulls out a box from under the sofa, opening it. Pulling out Rope, toothpaste, a paper clip, a speaker that hooks up to her computer wirelessly, and deposable phone.

"How do you have all that and for another thing was is it under the sofa?" I asks and she smirks, what is it with her an smirking

"Easy, this is one of my many Fuck You/Prank boxes. I only pull them out when some on mess up. As for why is it under the sofa I have many hiding spots for these and no one know where but me. Just like Uri has 30 different hiding spots I have found for his Pop Tarts. Now get up you have thing to hang while I have thing to make." She tells me get up, I do as told no question asks, that was till we get to Zeke room

"What the plan?" I ask her as she throws me a rope when I catch that she throw the football with a good spiral

"Hang things up that Zeke loves, Like the football, baseballs, pics, Remotes to thing, Stuff like that. But warning I'm saying I did all of this." She tells me and I shrug

"it better that why, then I don't have Zeke mad at me." With that she walks out and I start tie thing but resized I have no way of keeping it on the roof of his room. "TRIS" I yell and she comes run up the stairs with a cup of water, the toothpaste, the paper clip, a butter knife, and some other liquids, also some tape.

"Yeah?" she asks

"I need something to stick this all to the roof." I tell her and she throws me the tape and she sit on Zeke bed. She starts pour the weird liquids into the cup and we work in a comfortable silence.

*page break….*

About a good 1 later I have the room full with different color ropes and things hang and Tris is still doing the liquid stuff, she did stop every now and then to help though cause she said the liquids needed to sit. So right as I am putting up the last item tris take this weird grayish, whitish and dumps it into a redish, blueish. You can till I have no idea what she is doing.

"Shit" She mumbles running into Zeke bathroom then I hear a Hiss and walk in "YES"

"My ears tris and what the hell did you just make?" She then start pouring it in Zeke shampoo

"Sorry but I have to hurry and put this in Zeke and Uri shampoo before it goes white. Then I'll tell you." With that she stops pouring it in Zeke shampoo and runs to Uri room and when she is I follow but put Zeke shampoo right back where it was. When I go in Uri though room it is Filled with books, and when I say full I mean theres books all over the floor. Tris comes out of the bathroom with a smirk

"did you do this? And what was the stuff you put in the shampoo?" I asks

"Yep 98% of these books are mine, they are my pride and joy and Uri know not to hurt them. That why I did this. He hurt them he starts a war, so let see if he does. As for the shampoo stuff, They are going to have many different color hair styles. Zeke will get the longest which lasts 3-4 months and changes daily, Uri gets the in between, 2-3 months. Will lasted a month, cause he didn't do anything and Chris would have killed me. Plus I only used one Prank box today, and I did use only use toothpaste and a paper clip. The rest of the stuff I would have had on me anyway…beside the cup." She tell me smirking evilly and I pale, what she going to do to me?

"WERE BACK" Zeke yells and she grins…oh no


	13. Chapter 13

**Four POV**

Tris runs down stairs and I follow as she run up to Chris and Zeke

"What you get me?" she begs, it was more to Zeke then Chris

"Wow Tris I see how it is, only come down for the presents." Zeke teases and she groans

"I don't care, give me my stuff for my boxes and whatever else Chrissy got me." Tris isn't suggesting this, no she demanding. They hand her the bugs and she throws Chris bags on the floor and look through Zeke.

"the girl are staying the night again, Four in your room Tris. Good night." They walk upstairs and Tris start picking up her bags and I help.

"Thanks" We got to her room before Zeke and Uri yell.

"TRIS" and Tris runs out of the room into the hall. Everyone else is there laughing…well besides Zeke and Uri

"Why are my things hanging from the roof of my room?" Zeke questions sounding pissed

"And why is my room filled will your books?" Uri asks also sounding piss

"Well, Zeke cause I could. Have fun hanging on you room roof." Tris tells Zeke and looks in Uri room and flips

"Uriah Wu, you didn't step on my fault in our stars." Tris does a scary death whisper. Everyone but me, Uri, Mar, and tris go back to our rooms. "Uriah, you should know better. I am warning you, you have dug a grave and be prepared to sleep in it. I'd sleep with one I open for the next few nights." Tris death whisper and to be honest it sort of hot. Next thing I know there a blur and Uri room is clean and Tris room is about to shut. I jump in before I does though.

"I can still sleep in, here right?" I ask her nervous.

"Yeah, we share the bed again." She tells me and I didn't notice before but she wearing some short exercise shorts and a tank top. Must of gotten changed when she was moving the books or something. I go in the bathroom change and come out and she already in bed. I climb in and she rolls over to face me. We look in each other faces for a good few minutes before she speaks

"I think I'll let you off, you won't get pranked and you won't turn blue like I had planned on." She tells me, but why I am I off the hook?

"You know your sort of hot when your pissed right?" I tell her…wait I didn't just say that but she scots closer to me so were inches apart

"Oh really? Would it be the same if I was pissed at you?" She jokes and I chuckle

"No, I would more likely be afraid. I mean I'd have an evil genius mad at me." I joke back and put her forehead on mine. Were so close I just wishing I would be brave enough to close that gap and kiss her.

"How about when I do this?" She asks and kisses me, a kiss that I just want pause so I can live it over and over. When I try, and deepen it she pulls back, grinning our forehead still leaning on either other.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." She informs me and I smile

"Me to, but I have a question." I tell her…I really hope this works

"Go for it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" please say yes, please say yes, PLEASE FOR THE LIFE OF ME SAY YES.

"Yes, I will do you the pleasure of have a girlfriend who an evil genius." Then in slightly a mumble she adds "And being my first boyfriend"

"You joking, someone as cool and hot as you have to of had a boyfriend before." I question her

"Nope, boys think I'm ugly or dumb, plus 99% of the school fears me." She tells me and I laugh kissing her head

"Well I'm glad to be in that 1%, but let sleep so we can be up when Zeke and Uri wake up with different color hair." I tell her and she nods slowly falling asleep in my arms. This has been a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

I've been awake for a good half an hour but I've been letting Tobias sleep. I may be an evil genius but sleep is good even though I don't get much. Surprisingly last night I got 7 hours, that never happens, and when I mean never I mean never. I run on a cup of coffee and 4 hours of sleep no joke. I don't think I've gotten more than 4 hours of sleep since I was at least 7, may be even 6. I may have even slept longer if it wasn't for stupid nightmares. I've been laying here thinking.. and staring at the ceiling. I need to get up, I can hear Zeke and Uri snoring in my head and I'm starting to get a head ache. I try getting out of bed without waking Tobias to get my headache meds. It doesn't work cause when I do get out of the bed he rolls over

"Hey, pretty" He yawns then goes on "What time is it?" he ask as I take out my pills and he sits up

"7ish, you can go back to bed if you wanted." I tell him grabbing my almost empty water bottle and take my headache pills. But of course, the real occasion the pill was in my mouth for too long and the taste lingers

"Na, I'd feel guilty. Plus, I wanna do this." He tells me and pulls me into his lap and gives me a fast kiss on the lips and I smile

"what was that for?" I ask him

"What I am not allowed to kiss my girlfriend before I get killed? And what wrong that your taking headache pills" he asks back and I chuckle kissing his cheek and getting back up

"Who going to kill you? My brothers? Your funny, most damage they do is joke. They know I can handle myself and they know your aware that you hurt me they hurt you. As for the meds I've been awake for a little and Zeke and Uri snoring is loud in my head right now. Just need to quite it down, it will wear off in an hour anyway and I'll be left with a slightly smaller headache" I tell him

"So, I won't be killed? How long have you been awake? And how will it burn off in an hour?" he questions

"No cause then I'll hurt them. I've been awake for about 30 minutes. Thank by the way you're the first person to get me to sleep longer than 4 hours. As of the burning off don't ask me that a Will question. I don't understand thing like that. I'm a genius with thing that don't involve vampires. I only know the normal obvious things. Also, that sun and rosemary hurts me more than the rest of this family." I tell him

"Ah, this is what I've learned out of this. I won't die, you've been awake for a little over a half an hour. This is the time in who knows how long you really slept. You know a lot of things just but you don't know may things about vampires. Sun and Rosemary don't like vampires or you. And Zeke and Uri snore very loud. Is this all right?" He jokes

"Ye-" I was about to go on but I hear a yelling

"TRIS" Uri and Zeke yell…this should be great

 **Sorry for this being short, I don't have the smallish shred of a life. I would like to live it…- lyn**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for the last one being short, I had somewhere to be and it was a bad day. I hope I make this a little longer…note to future self, write it longer….XD -Lyn**

 **TRIS POV**

I walk out of my room and see Zeke with Blue hair and Uri with Red. I'm trying so hard right now not to burst out laughing. So, hard.

"Yes bothers?" I ask innocently

"Did you do this?" Zeke asks

"And how long does it last?" Uri grumbles

"Yes, I did in fact do that. As for how long, who you asking for?" I tease and the frown

"Tris, how long?" The say at the same time

"Easy, Uri you get 2-3 for being a loud mouth, Zeke you get 3-4 for being a jerk." I smirk and I think I see a little smile but it disappears fast

"I'm ok with that, have fun Zeke." With that Uri walks off

"Trissy-poo, is there any way you can get it out? You know how much I love my hair. Pleassseee. I'll do anything." He begs

"Anything?" I ask, trying to hide my evil smirk

"That within reason sure." He says

"Ok then, you want it out. Go to school tomorrow wearing a Unicorn costume, you aren't allowed to take it off either. Unless of course it gym, Max wouldn't be happy with me then, but other than that you can't take it off." I'm so going to enjoy this

"Fine, but it comes out right after school. What did you even make it out of? It had to be a whole box right?" He questions

"Nope I used, a paper clip, toothpaste, a knife, and my liquids that if I named you'd have a headache like me." I tell him still smirking

"So everything you normally carry with the addict of the paperclip and toothpaste? Wow, my sister really is an evil genius. Well I'm going to go eat, Max made double chocolate pancakes." With that Zeke walks away and I go back in my rooms and Four wearing his day clothing

"Hey Toby, can you get out for one minute? I swear only a minute." I ask him

"Toby? But yeah, I'm going downstairs to have breakfast, but are we telling your brothers about us?" He asks

"My new nickname for you, No? and OK, and yes we are. Just wait till I'm down there. We can surprise them somehow." I tell him

"I like it, and only you can call me that." He says giving me a fast kiss and I shove him out the door and get changed in to a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a red shirt that says. 'I may be small but I kick ass'. Along with a leather jacket and combat boots. I have plans for today, but I go downstairs to find. Everyone at the table but Max who is still cooking in the kitchen. There one spot left next to Toby so I kiss him on the cheek and sit down taking 8 Pancakes. Almost everyone looks surprised, Chris and Zeke just smirks holding their hand out too Uri and Will. They both end up with a 20.

"So, now that Fourtris is real I have a question. How does eat so much without getting fat?" Mar asks

"She may be the size of a minion but she eats like a bear all the time. I don't remember I time when she hasn't" Max comes in

"Hey, I've eaten normal before. Remember when I first moved in with you guys" I argue

"Tris, that was not normal. You didn't eat, how is that normal?" Tori asks

"It was normal for me, and if that wasn't what is normal? Plus, food tasted good why not stuff your face, Uri does it. Why not me" I complain and she shrugs dropping the conversation and I get up.

"Well I got things to do places to be. Good day." I say with a bow

"Have fun, win for us would you" Max teases

"What are you even doing?" Shauna asks

"Well I was being my normal and weird self, now I have a race to win. Good day." With that I run out the door and hope on my bike.

 **TOBY POV**

"Where is, she going?" I ask the everyone but the girls

"She has a motorcycle race in three hours." Will explains, she races?

"Why do we never know these things?" Chris asks

"Because she may be friends with you but when does she really hang with us besides, School, T or D, Here, when you drag her off, or a party?" Zeke answers

"Never, I mean she will hang with us every now and then but not that much." Mar answers

"But she never wants to go shopping or do anything girly." Shauna defends them

"That because Tris isn't girly. When was there a time you've seen, Tris act girly?" Will says and the girl look at each other thinking "There you go, Tris like Sports and Cars, not Shopping and Make Up. She even told you that a few times but you never listened. That is why you will hear Tris talk about people you have no idea who they are."

"Where she racing at?" I ask

"Some off road biking camp. Why?" Uri answer

"Why not go, not like we're doing anything." I say they nod and we state off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Toby POV**

"So, you guys don't hang out with Tris a lot then?" I ask no one really, I'm in the car with Zeke and Shauna on the way to Tris race.

"Na, Her and Chris got in a fight a few weeks after we meet them. She never told us what the fight was about and they 'made up'. Tris hasn't really hang with us since then. I've always had a feeling Chris got on her case about how Tris wasn't normal and how she was just a stupid, unwanted girl, who looked like a 12-year-old. But I think the fight may have been caused by Chris jealousy." Shauna explains, is Chris really like that?

"That most likely right, Chris gets jealousy way to easy. She hates how we always stick up for Tris and how we hang out with her more than normal brothers would. I don't think she get that Tris, depending on what you say, can cause her to go back to think she is really a nobody. She just doesn't get it Shauna, Chris doesn't like Tris and it been that way for a while. You never noticed how on edge Tris is when Chris is there. She doesn't hang out with us cause she tried of Chris shit when no one is around. So, she started hanging out with Lyn and Al." Zeke say talking more to Shauna then me.

"So, what I'm getting from this is, Chris got in a fight with Tris. Tris didn't tell you want about. Tris stop hang out with your group of friend. Chris is Jealous. And Chris makes Tris on edge." I ask and they nod "So really Chris is a bitch?" I asks again and I get a yep from Zeke and a sort of from Shauna

"In fact, I'm surprised Chris even say she would go to this. The boys said one time about how they were going to go watch Tris do a race. Chris talk everyone out of it say and I quote 'oh, she can deal with out you for one week. It not like it would end the world.'. I think I even remember the boys saying she had seven races that day and if they didn't go Tris would most like be upset. But as it turned out one week turned into months and months turn to however long it been." Shauna tell me

"Tris was upset for weeks with us, we promised we would go and we didn't. Turns out she was off game for the first race and lost cause she kept looking for us. She said she got better as the races want on and she realized we weren't coming. She won 6 races that day and came in second on the first. The only people who really go are Tris friends, Max, And Tori, but Max and Tori have to go to the club todays so they couldn't. Tris also has work tonight but we don't know where she work…well Tori and Max do…they just don't want to tell us, oh and we're here" Zeke tell me and I look around.

The place is very forest like, there only really open areas is where the buildings and the race tracks is, along with the stands. Everyone in the group but Tris is by the VIP area so we go over and join

"What up?" I ask, Chris look grumpy

"What up? Tris has it so only she can say who sit in her VIP area. She doesn't have us on the list, only her and her stupid friends. It like we were never here" Chris complains

"Cause we haven't been here in at least a year cause you didn't want to ruin your shoes. Now why not we call Tris and ask her for help." Will reasons and everyone nods but Chris who mumbles something

"Sorry to tell you, but there no service. You want to talk to her you're going to need to go to her bike holding place. She fixing her bike and is already in a fit. So, good luck, she a mad man right now and she doesn't know you're here. As for us being stupid we're not, more like weird, crazy, badass people who like to jump off trains and building to get into dauntless instead of using the stairs." Someone from behinds us say. We turn around and there Lyn, Al, and 2 others "Now this is Lyn and Al, who I'm sure you know by now, I'm am Robert and this is Lauren ( **AN: Lauren is nice in this)** Lauren is my girlfriend as well as a friend of Tris. Out of you who are the brothers? Who are the friends? And who is the boyfriend?" Lyn and Al are smirking while Lauren is standing there eye us.

"Brother, Brother, friend, friend, friendish, brother, boyfriend." Lyn point at us, Will then Zeke, then Mar, Shauna, Chris (Who looks pissed), Uri, then me. This Robert talks to the guy at VIP and let us all in but as we sit I get a call from Tris

"Hello Tris." I say

"Hi four, One what are you doing here? Two how you get my brothers to come… _chris_ …always comes up with a reason not too…Three can you send Lyn down with the chain that in her car?" She asks putting a mad voice on Chris

"Yeah sure, I'll tell her" I answer Tris really fast then look at Lyn "She need the chain for her bike that in her car." And Lyn nods get up

"I'll tell you later, anywhere you can meet up after the race?" I ask her

"Yeah, Chris will likely have a fit. She doesn't realize that being in my VIP area mean you'll get muddy. I had them put her in the place she'll get the muddiest" I can hear the smirk on her face "But anyway, she'll throw a fit and you'll end up leaving." That last part she sounds sad

"Na, I want to see you win so if I that does happen can I catch a ride with you?" I ask

"Yep, since I'm guess I'm your new ride have Lyn bring you to my bike garage. If the other stay they can too. We can hang out for a good 2 hour till I have to head home and get changed for work." She answers and I smile. Then Zeke taps me on shoulder

"Just want to know if you were in for some clubbing at Dauntless. We're all going a little after the race." Zeke asks and I nod saying yeah

"What going on?" Tris asks

"Just Zeke asking if I'm going with them to Dauntless a little after the race." I say and I think I hear her mumble a shit

"Well I guess we can hang out while I work then. Unless I can give Tori a warning in the next hour but that unlikely. I'm working at dauntless tonight, I'm the bartender. As well as DJ every Monday and Friday" She tell me

"So that why your brothers didn't know where you worked then?" I tease her

"Yep, they would have made Tori fire me. Looks like they find out tonight, anyway I got to go. Lyn here and I've got 18 to fix the chain and put the bike back together." She tells me

"Good luck." I wish her

"Why thank you, see you in a few" With that she hang up and Zeke looks at me

"What she wants? Is her bike broken or something?" Zeke ask full on curious

"Yeah, sound like the chains busted. Had me send Lyn with a new one." I tell him and he nods

"what she says about Dauntless? Is she coming?" So many questions from Zeke today

"Yeah, she said she has work but she will she us there." I tell him and we nod and go on talking for a little before the race starts


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guy about the false update yesterday, I was in a rush and post it on this story. Here is your real chapter. – Lyn**

 **Toby POV…. don't judge it just easy on my life…**

"Racers, 1 minutes till starting race. Please mount you bike." Someone say in a Mic and then someone else takes it

"So, how is everyone doing?" The guy asks and a roar of goes up. "Great to hear it, So, we have Six here with us today. Everyone ready?" There's more cheering "I know right, been awhile. But remember just because her names Six doesn't mean she is number Six. So for any new people Six is not riding bike Six. Well Guy let start the count down. 10" Then the bikes have their bikes started and the people started counting down. I look over at Zeke and he is looking around

"What one is Tris?" I ask him and he shrugs

"Been so long she could have changed her number or what her name is. Best guess go with the one who ok…. or go ask Lyn" He tells me and starts looking at the racers. Lyn is right above Chris at the end of the row. It right where the racers have to turn and look like a good spot to see the bike so I sneak above Lyn. There no one in Tris stands besides us anyway.

"Hey Lyn, what number is Tris?" I ask her and she has an evil smirk…is that good or bad?

"Well I would tell you…but I rather see you guess. At the end of the race before they hand out prizes tell me who you think it is. I'll tell you if your right or not and don't worry about Tris being mad. I told her I would do this, she thought it was funny. Now go sit the racers are coming." Lyn tells me and shoos me at the same time. So, I go back to my sit and the bikers some around the corner. One of them hit the mud puddle and crashes, another hits it and sprays the mud at Chris and Lyn. Lyn is grinning like a mad man looking happy. Chris not so much

"UGHHHHH, THIS IS A NEW SHIRT… WHO THE HELL DID THAT" Chris flips and Lyn grin gets bigger but no one else beside Will, Me, and Lyn are care. The riders are going on the second lap and number 13 hit the mud puddle getting the rider, Chris, and Lyn muddy again. Chris grumbles some more but a little away number 13 slows down a little and the person updating us on what going on with the race speak in the mic again

"Looks like Six, or number 13 is having some bike troubles. Better get going, Peter Hayes, or number 10 is nearby. Remember last lap and if you don't place in first or second you don't make it to the finals" As soon as the guy say that 13 twist the hand all the way and the front wheel goes up and the driver speed up crossing the finish line a good minute before 19. "Looks like Six wins again, will be right back with the second and third" A some point Lyn come over

"So, who do you think she was?" Lyn asks with a smirk

"Tris is Six, only cause she made sure to hit Chris with mud and she told me she was going to." I tell her and she nods

"So, what do you people want to do know?" Uri asks

"I'm hunger." Mar complains and Shauna nods

"Tris order Pizza and she said you people could come join us." Robert say and Lauran uses her hand to make a beat to Robert and Al laughs and does the same back and Lyn smirks

"Can you guys stop whatever the hell you're doing. I want to go home and change, I also don't want pizza, I want a chicken sandwich from The Dinner." Chris complains and every one say bye to her and starts walking off with Tris's friends to Tris garage "What the hell, is anyone coming with me?" Everyone including me shouts a no "Why does Tris fucking matter to you all. She just a dumb bitch who no one want in this world. I mean look at her, her dad didn't want her, her mom died. You only hang out with her as pity. She just a dumb ass, stupid, no good, ugly, piece of trash." Before me and the others even turn around we hear Chris cry in pain. Turns out Tris punched her and pick her up by her shirt.

"I'm tired of you putting me down every chance you get. I'm tired of how many stupid people who think putting people down makes their life better. But to be honest I'm am a nobody, you got that, But NEVER talk about my parent. Ever you got that." Tris threatens and Chris weakly nods "Good, now I thought I was going to have to deal with 19. Who in 2.5 minutes will try and hurt my bike more. But no it you, no you can go to The Dinner and get you sandwich with whoever want to go. I don't care if my brother want to, my friends, Four, any of them go. Cause I'll still like them as friends and know they aren't like you. Have fun go, and if my brothers hate me for threating you, well there you go you've roped everyone you want. You can leave me alone. Bye" Tris turns around and Robert makes a beat and Lauran as well. Lyn put an arm around Tris and Al smirks.

"Have fun, go ahead if you want to go. I've got to fix my bike anyway and go to work. If you don't garage number is 13. Come join the small really no one, Pizza party. I've got to go save my bike from more hate." With that she jumps on Robert back "Onward, Sir wolf" Tris screams at Robert and him, Tris, Lyn, Al, and Lauran run off. Chris just looks at us.

"So, who coming with me?" She asks sweetly

"No one, I was hoping you and Tris were maybe getting along. Tris even seemed to be nice to you, turn out you were being a bitch still. I'm going to hang out with Tris and eat Pizza. Have fun without me." Mar tells Chris and walks away. We all follow her, but she stops Will.

"But Will, baby. Aren't you going to come with me? I'll be really upset if you don't" Chris wines like a six year old. But Will shakes his head no

"After what you just said about Tris? Na, I rather not hang with a bitch. We can talk when you say sorry to Tris and mean it. Until them have a nice life." Will say and we had to Tris garage


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

I hop on Robert back and we run to my garage to save my bike, we were a good way there when my Voice friend was back. Oh, did I forget to mention the Voice I got along with being a vampire? This Voice give me ideas, help me comes up with revenge. Thing like that, but it also can put me down. Depend on the mood my Voice friend is in. People tend to think I zoned out, unless you're a friend or family member, they will either think I zoned out or my Voice friend is back

 _Hello Trissy, how are you doing. Been awhile hasn't?_

 _Hello Voice, I'm doing good you know stealing from the rich give the poor, stealing names. Junk like that, and for us yeah, been awhile good 4 days, you normal come back around 2. What up with you?_

 _Nothing much, just watching you, we both know I'm stuck here. Anyway, I just want to tell you that you should dance tonight at Dauntless. I will be fun and you can wear whatever you want. Just have fun for once._

 _You not stuck you could leave me alone. As for the dancing I may do it, It Sunday anyway and that normal mean bartenders dance against either. Will see, anything else?_

 _Nope, you should go, you friend are getting worried. Have fun, BTW you just need to change the Oil, tighten the chain, and unstick the clutch on your bike. Simple and easy, you just didn't have time. Bye…_ with that the voice fades and I have a Lauran sitting on me….

"She free" Lauran yells right in my ear

"God girl, right in my ear. How far Pizza, I'm hungry." I tell her lifting her up off my lap getting up and putting her in my spot.

"Your always hungry, now before we tell you what they say Voice?" Robert questions

"Just what was wrong with my bike and to join in on the bartender's dance thing tonight. I was already thinking about it so why not." I tell them and Lyn has a smirk

"If you do that at the end, where you win, do the thing so we can at least do that thing we all came up with." Lyn tell me with a grin and I nod and the rest of them look ready to poop out a rainbow

"Stop acting like an Amity or you won't be able to go." I warn them and they start laughing till Lauran does our beat thing. Lauran blind but has amazing hearing. She can hear a whisper from 5 miles away if she wanted to. She controls it, plus it makes up for her not being able to see. She a vampire as well, that how she can do that

" **We have Tris brothers, two girls, and a guy with a heart beating so fast I'm surprised it staying in his chest. They'll be here in 1 min"**

"Well how close is the Pizza, I need food if I'm going to party." I complain and everyone else laughs

"Once again you always eat or need food. As for the Pizza, it about 10 minutes away. Guy really like complaining though so you're going to either need a 20 or a 5" Lauran tell me and I chuckle, of course before I can responded Zeke walks in

"Did I hear Pizza almost here? Also how did she know that?" Zeke questions and I can responded this time

"She has amazing hearing" He nods and Will asks the next question

"She a vampire or I am just crazy?" and Lauran chuckles and beats 'what with boys and questions' and Robert and Al laugh and Robert responded 'we are stupid and don't know when to stop.' And I start crying laughing

"What are you Laughing about?" Mar asks confused

"Time for back ground, go friends." I tell them with a wave of my hands and Lyn starts

"My name is Lady Assface, I want on a trip around America with Sir Dipshit and left The Queen with the love birds." Lyn tell them, Then Al

"My Name is Sir Dipshit, I am gay. While on this trip, my boyfriend broke up with me. I left The Queen with the two love birds who have shown her no style" Then Robert

"I am Sir Wolf, I'm a Wolf/Vampire. I'm dating Lady Ears, I can see the future and draw very well. I was left with the Queen who is way too good at pulling pranks." Then Lauran

"My name is Lady Ears, I can't see or as you could say I'm blind. My mom's is a witch while my dad is a Vampire. I've got amazing hearing and I'm amazingly fast. I know the irony, right?" Lauran end us off

"Who the Queen?" Shauna asks

"and how was Lauran eyeing me up early?" Four asks and me start laughing again. I up on the floor then, suddenly Four is leaning over me and start tickling me.

"Four…Can't…. Breath…" I so how get out and he stops looking at me very worried "I'm good, but the Pizza here so can you let me up so I can pay?" And we all hang out

-time skip till the dance off-

I've got a pair of skinny jeans on and a shirt that hang of my shoulder and say 'don't cry say fuck you and smile'. I'm also wearing sneakers, they really complete the look. My brothers, Four, Shauna, and Mar are here. Four order a soda and the other are somewhere. I haven't seen them yet, my group is dancing on the dance floor or some odd shit. Now the DJ goes on.

"Ok people, it time for the bartenders to let off a little steam. So tonight, we got Tris Vs Molly." Oh this shit going be fun, Molly wear all the sluty clothing, like right now she is wearing short the are like underwear and a tank top. We head up to the dance floor and the music let see how this goes…

 **Zeke POV….till the dancing is over**

We are at dauntless right now and the Bartender dance off is about to start. We don't normal come on Sundays so we don't know who going this week. The DJ stops the music singling the dance off is about to start

"Ok people, it time for the bartenders to let off a little steam. So tonight, we got Tris Vs Molly" Wait…Tris…it that…is she a bartender? The music comes on and it Tik Tok by Kesha then this Molly girl start dancing

 _Wake up in the morning feel like p-diddy, grab my glass out the door I'm going hit the city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

 _'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

This girl molly moves her arms like she just waking up then take the sunglass that are hanging on her shirt and put them on face. Then snaps her finger in a Z…that was really weak… she does something else but I'm not paying anything to her I'm watch Tris.

 _I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes, Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's, Rollin' up to the parties. Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

This is where Tris pops her feet so she on her heal and point at her toes. Then use her hands and pops her shirt out a little. She does some other stuff then goes so she in a hand stand and start kicking her feet.

 _Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm-a fight. Till we see the sunlight. Tick-tock on the clock. But the party don't stop, no_

Molly try's but give up and Tris wins the DJ tell everyone but Tris steal his put on Apple Bottom Jean and whistles all of a sudden Tris and her friends start doing this crazy dance. Laruen even there and for being blind she can dance. **(Just image Tris doing a crazy hot dance with her friends I can't be bothered)** at the end they bow and Tris runs back to the bar hoping over and start making drinks…this has been different...


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris POV**

When I get home, Tori is sitting on the sofa in PJs watching Pretty Little Liars. When she see me she looks confused.

"Tris? What are you doing home so soon? And why do you look like shit?" Tori asks me worried and I shrug plopping down on the sofa.

"Uncle Bud send me home, said that I had school tomorrow and I also look like shit. And to be honest I'm really tired and cold." I say drowsy wrapping a blanket around, and Tori put the back of her hand on my head.

"Tris, your burning up sweetie, I'm going to go get you some medicine from the kitchen. Then you and me can watch some TV till you fall asleep ok?" Tori asks and I nod and we start watching Arrow season 1 ep 1 till I fall asleep

-time to morning-

"Wake up Trissy, we have to go to school." Uri say sweetly taking my blanket and I just curl up in a ball. I'm so cold, and I guess Tori comes In the room. I don't even know, I haven't opened my eyes yet.

"Leave her be Uri, she didn't sleep much less night and has a fever. Give her back her blanket, as for school my kid can miss it. I have no say with your girlfriends or Four, it up to them if they get in trouble or not." I feel the blanket go back on me and I pull it closer and I hear Will chuckle.

"I swear she act like a 7 year old when she is sick." Will jokes and I smirk

"At least I didn't act like a two year old when the newest Star War movie came out." I joke back with my eye closed

"She speaks" I hear Zeke say then Shauna speak up, who I didn't even know was here

"I like how Tris, even when she sick, can always come up with a comeback. It's like it her second language." And I shake my head no opening my eyes

"No, that my third, Sarcasm is my second. If it was my first I'd would have gotten less dentation last year" I say with a smart ass comment and everyone laughs but Four who looks confused

"How many did you have?" Four asks and I smirk

"Well I lost count a month before summer started, I was at 24. I think I had 8 maybe 10 more after I lost count. So maybe 34." I answer smirk and he just shrug plopping down next to me, on the sofa.

 _I'm warning you, call Lyn. Peter is heading to your bike garage with a baseball bat…._ The voice is back, sometimes it good like this other times it just annoying.

 _What do you mean baseball bat? Is he going to hurt one of my babys?_ I question the Voice

 _Duh, he hate you for taking his place in the finals. If your bikes are dead then your done, now call her and I have to go. I've got some crossword to do…._ with that my voice disappears and I'm pissed. Now I need my phone and a prank box. Don't wanna get up? Easy, if your me and you have a voice in your head who is help. Put you hand out and think of the things you want. It comes right away. So I do

"DUCK!" Zeke screams as two boxes and my phone come to my lap. I don't even look at the other, no one is going to hurt my babies…No One. I just get up and walk into the kitchen calling Lyn and she answer on first ring

"What up? Also, is it a code and where are you?" She asks, we have codes that go up to 130 for when something happens and we need help. 120-130 are the ones that are deadly serious like if your kidnapped or some odd shit.

"It a code 87, as for where I am, I'm home sick." I tell her

"Ok, I'll go and beat his ass. Also, Dipshit and Wolf are being stupid and dare either other. Wolf has to ride one of you bike while Dipshit has to steal your computer." She tells me, I don't know if it adds to my pissed mood or lessen it for their stupidnes

"Bring them over with you, also code 131 is for when they act stupid. It been added." I informer her and she laughs

"K, so all the time? Anyway, I'll add it to the list when I get back. See you soon babe." Babe is an ongoing joke, in a way. We, call either that after watching some movie

"Bye Lyn." With that she hangs up and I go back to get my boxes

"You know a little head up would be nice when your head pisses you off." Uri say sarcastically and Mar and Shauna roll their eyes.

"Well Uri, when my Voice tells me that Peter Hayes is going to hit my babies with a baseball bat you sort of flip." I smart ass comment sitting back down next to Four pulling the blanket back on me and snuggling into Four falling asleep.

-her dream-

I'm walking around my house till I hear a scream…was that my…Mom? I run downstairs and there lays my mom died in a pool of blood and Andrew standing over her. I was going to make a run for it but it was to late. He turned around and grab me push me to the ground he use his black and start whipping me

"Your useless, you know that. You're a useless, stupid, slut. You know your mom never wanted kids, she never loved you. No one does, your just too stupid to be loved" He say hitting me, is this a dream? It feels like one but the pain is so real it hurt so much. With that I black out

-her waking up-

I jolt awake in my bed screaming. I stop and just cried after I realized I was in my own bed and Four came in my room looking scared. He comes over and sit next to where I'm curled up and sit me in his lap. Rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"You're ok it was only I nightmare. I've got you." He tell me kissing my head and I just sob in to his shirt

"it was so real" I sob and he just goes on rubbing my back.


End file.
